With the continuous improvement of people's living standards, electric toothbrushes begin to appear in people's daily life, replacing traditional toothbrushes to achieve more ideal and more convenient tooth brushing effect.
An electric toothbrush is generally driven by a motor, to allow a brush head to vibrate to clean teeth. The motor of a conventional electric toothbrush is generally required to be installed with a spring or a torsion bar similar to a torsional spring, and this type of structure is easily damaged during use and difficult to repair, therefore, the service life of the motor is often dependent on how long this type of structure can be used. With the above structural design, the motor has a low carrying capacity and a low torque per unit volume, and the range of oscillation of a motor shaft subjecting to different loads varies greatly, hence the application effect is not stable enough.
Therefore, an urgent technical issue to be addressed by the person skilled in the art at present is to effectively solve the problems of the electric toothbrushes such as the motor has a low carrying capacity and a short service life.